Rosado: Enojado
by ChichaApaza
Summary: *MULTIFANDOM CROSSOVER, POTC, TENG, AND TLM* A promise made should be a promise kept, but Chicha finally has had enough. Divorce is the only option now.
1. Do It

Angry.  
There was no other word that could accurately describe the fire building within her chest. She was angry, and there was no cure for it.

How dare he. How dare he demand to uproot her children, her life, her home...so he could scurry around in the shadow of a brat prince. She would not have her children grow up in a palace. It was all too clear what it could do to a person...just look at Kuzco. He was a sweet boy, and a kind person, but he was spoiled and rather selfish. He didn't understand his people. He didn't understand...well, much of anything. And she didn't want that ignorance passed on to her children. Besides, if she left...how would Jack and Ariel find her? She wasn't sure if anyone in the village would tell them where she was going. They might tell Ariel, but Jack...he'd be lucky to make it out of here alive.

"No," she said, her tone absolute, "We are not leaving this house. You can do as you please, but the children and I are staying right here."  
"This is an excellent opportunity," Pacha pleaded, "We can give the children the life you always wanted!" Chicha spun around, her chest heaving in rage.  
"You think I wanted to live in a palace, to be treated like some plaything at the whims of a prince?" she snorted, "We've known each other as long as I've been alive and you still know nothing about me. We are not going. That's it."  
"How can you be so selfish!"  
"Selfish?" she demanded, "Selfish? I don't know how I can be so selfish. Maybe it's because I know I'm doing the right thing. If that makes me selfish then I am a downright brat."

"At least you see it now," he yelled, "All your life you say how you were deprived, how you never had what you needed. Your father was the village leader, your mother daughter to one of the richest Spaniards in Cuzco. You had everything you ever wanted as a child. You don't know what it's like to be hungry, to be cold, to be hurt!" He turned, pushing over the small table that was close to him. The books went flying off of it, the vase shattering on the floor.  
She flinched, knowing it was not long before his aggression was turned from the furniture and onto her. At least the children are out playing, far away from the ugliness of their parents.  
"I know what it's like to be hungry for love, hungry for the world and better things. I know what it's like to be cold, to feel the icy glare of my own mother, to be left without the comfort of my family. And I know what it's like to be hurt, and you can thank yourself for that lesson!" she yelled back at him, shaking.

He came at her, looking as if to strike her. Rather than cower, she came right back at him, her position tense but open.

"Go ahead!" she yelled, "Do it! See if you can solve this problem with your hands!" Pacha looked at her surprised. She wasn't fighting back with her hands. She was just...standing there. Waiting for it. She glared at him, still waiting. She wasn't going to back down. She was too angry now...she wouldn't let it go.  
"Go on, do it! Or does it feel worse when I don't run or fight back?" she said, loosening her body, "We don't move. You do what you want, but the children and I stay here. That's it." Pacha nodded, turning away.

"I'll be leaving for the palace," he said quietly, "I'll pack my things."  
"Will you be coming back?" she asked, her arms folded.  
"Yes, to see the children."  
"Very well," she turned, cleaning up around the room.

She picked up the broken shards, cutting her finger on one. This is what had come of a promise. Two angry people, three beautiful children, and her completely alone. She still hadn't heard from Ariel, she hoped it was because she was so happy with her birthparents. She couldn't stand the thought that it could be for any other reason. And still no word from Jack...she shook her head, tears filling her eyes. It had been so long. She jumped when she heard Pacha's heavy footfalls re-enter the room, scooping up the glass quickly.

"I'll be gone for two weeks," he said quietly, watching her as she stood. She turned, facing him.  
"Right," she replied. He looked at her hand.  
"You're bleeding," he pointed out, nodding at her hand.  
"Just a scratch," she said, shrugging. He walked forward, leaning down to kiss her cheek. She jerked away, his kiss landing on nothing but air. He straightened up, walking out of the house and down the hill. She finally exhaled, not even realizing that she had been holding her breath.


	2. Changes

He had disappeared, yet again. Tipo and Chaca continually asked for their father, but she could only give them sad shakes of her head and denials. Pacha said he would be gone two weeks and it had already been a month without word. She wasn't worried for him, but she was worried for the children. She had seen the effect that Jack being gone for months had on Ariel and she didn't want to see that happen to her other children as well. She had no answers for them, though.

A letter came in the mail, Chaca and Tipo ran into the house with it.  
"Mom!" Tipo yelled, shoving it in her hands, "It's a letter! Is it from Dad? Is it? Read it mom read it!"  
She tore it open, seeing her father's spidery writing.

_Reina, _  
_ I'm coming to visit on my way to Lima. The doctor thinks the sea air will make the cough better. I was hoping you and the children would join me. I also have news of your pirate. I will be there within the week. _  
_ With Love, Papi_

Her heart stopped. Papi had news of Jack? She was so relieved and yet worried- what if it were bad news? She shook off the panic that was setting in, smiling at the children.  
"Papi is coming to visit, and he wants us to go to Lima with him!" she exclaimed, looking as happy as possible. The children began to bounce off the walls.  
"Papi is coming!" they squealed, jumping up and down. They adored their grandfather almost as much as he adored them. She calmed them down, insisting that they go and pack their bags at once to burn off their roiling energy. She took the moment to sit down, her thoughts racing.

-  
"Reina," her father's gravely voice drifted to her ears. She stood stock still, staring out at the ocean from the cliff by the villa they were staying in. She was tired, so tired down to her bones.  
"I'm right here Papi," she replied, her voice hollow. She felt his presence as he stood next to her, staring out as well.  
"You're troubled," he said quietly, brushing her hair out of her face, "What is it, Reina?"  
"I've never been so close to throwing myself from a cliff before," she said quietly, "It would be so easy, so simple. To walk off the edge, to join Jack."  
"You don't know if it's true, what I've told you. I said that the ship was destroyed, they hadn't found his body. Knowing the stories I've heard about him, he could be on his way now, back to you."  
"II don't feel him," she said, "Jack is gone, Ariel is gone..."  
"But Chaca, Tipo and Yupi are still here," he responded, "I am still here, Reina. You promised me you wouldn't leave me."  
"I know..." she sighed, turning and walking with him back towards the house, "I won't. I love you all so much. I've finally realized something."  
"And that is?" he asked.  
"I can't stay in this marriage...with or without Jack. I can't do it anymore." He nodded sagely, agreeing.  
"Yes, I agree. You'll have to do something about that," he said, winking, "He's working in Cuzco now, right?"  
"Yes..." she replied, sighing, "When he comes home next, I'm going to do it." He nodded again, looking a bit worried.  
"Do you think he'll take it well?" he asked.  
"Hardly. In fact, I'm quite terrified of it."

"We can't keep doing this, Chicha. You have one option- you can help me pack up this house and move to the palace. I can't compromise anymore with you," he said angrily, "We see where my compromise has gotten us."  
Chicha resisted the urge to laugh. _Compromise? Really._  
"I'm not doing that, and you can't force me to," she said, brushing him off, "This is it."  
"What do you mean?" he demanded.  
"I mean I'm leaving you," she said simply, "You're right. We can't compromise anymore. It's not fair to either of us, in fact, it's not fair to more than just us. So I'm leaving you. You go to the palace and I'll stay here in my home with my children." His face turned red, his anger apparent. She was tired of playing these games. She wasn't going to do this anymore. She had given up too much.  
"You can't leave me," he said through gritted teeth, "I won't let you."  
"Yes, I can," she said looking up, "And I am."

He looked at her strangely, something in his demeanor changing. She looked in his eyes, a cold wash coming over her skin.  
_Desperate men do desperate things._  
She stared up at him, her body tightening up like a spring. He looked...dangerous. They were frozen in time, locked in a battle of wills, who would move first? One second felt like an eternity.

She turned and bolted, running straight for the door, the only thing she could hear was the blood rushing in her ears and the sound of her own heartbeat. Before she could make it though, she felt his hand grab her arm, jerking her backward hard. She fell to the floor, reaching out and grabbing one of his bags and swinging it at him with all her might. It hit him across the head, knocking him backwards long enough for her to get to her feet as she ran for the door again, his bags in hand. She threw them out with all her might, sending them tumbling down the hill.

"Get out!" she yelled, standing outside, "Get out now! I'm leaving you, Pacha. Now get out of my house!"  
He stumbled over to the door, still looking furious.  
"Stop making a scene," he said, coming towards her, "We don't need you airing our dirty laundry in public," he reached out to touch her arm, but she slapped his hand away.  
"No! You leave and leave now! I never want to see you again!"  
He looked at her, his expression filled wit sadness.  
"Can't we..."  
"No," she said firmly, "Go. Now. I'm leaving you and that's it." He began to walk down the hill, the villagers all looking at him and at Chicha, both of them disheveled and announcing something rather taboo- divorce. They didn't say a word, but their eyes stared, judging and burning holes in Chicha's defense. She looked at them all, finding her voice.  
"I'm not a ghost anymore," she yelled, "You can't call me La Llorina anymore!"


	3. Break

_Why._  
_ Why._  
_ Why did I did this happen? Why did this happen to me? I'm a good person...I think. No, I'm not. I deserve this pain._

She was sitting in their neat bedroom, everything folded and pressed and neatly tucked away, everything in its place. It infuriated her for some reason.

_I wasn't in my place._  
_ I went against everything I was raised to believe._  
_ I'm not in my place._

Papers fluttering, books slamming into walls, blankets and sheets flying; chaos. Why should those inanimate objects be comfortable in their places, watching her fall apart? They could fall apart too! They were just as weak as she was! She threw everything she could get her hands on, angry tears punching through her heart. They could feel her pain, they could feel what she had felt for years. She threw them like he had thrown her, like nothing, like they had no use. Like they were just objects that she could do what she wanted to.

_You're a fool, a damnable fool. A liar. A weak, spineless, useless lump._

Her hands landed on the small jewelry box, tiny llamas carved into the dark wood.  
_P&C_

She gripped it tightly, whipping it with all her strength against the wall. It made a thick thunk sound before rolling across the floor unharmed. She stared at it, fire incensing her veins. She stomped out of the bedroom, into the closet, snatching up one of Pacha's hammers. She returned, glaring at the box.

_Why couldn't you just break? Why? Break like I have!_

She slammed the hammer down on the box, cracking it. Again and again, she slammed the hammer down, on her hands and knees, looking like a mad woman. Her hair had fallen out of its usual bun, her long hair wild and brushing her back as she swung the hammer.

_Break! Break! This is what I've felt for years, can you feel it? Well can you?_

"Mom…?"

She froze, turning to the doorway. Chaca and Tipo were standing there, looking frightened and confused. The hammer fell out of her hand, thumping on the floor. She kicked a blanket over the box, walking over to them.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, dropping to her knees and hugging them close to her. The hugged her back, Chaca clinging to her. Tipo let her go, mumbling, "Night mom…" and stumbling sleepily back upstairs. He was barely awake. She turned back to Chaca, looking at her sadly.

"Dad's not coming back, is he?" she asked quietly, her eyes watering, "Dad's gone."

"Yes…" Chicha said her voice waterlogged and thick, heartbroken to her daughter's pain. Chaca hugged her harder as she sobbed softly.

"I'm sorry honey," she said, sitting and pulling Chaca into her lap, "I'm sorry. I just…"

"I don't understand," Chaca replied, "I thought you loved each other?"

"We did…" she said, "Maybe, I don't know…"

"Then why Mom? Why is Dad gone?" she demanded, "It's not fair!" She buried her face in Chicha's shoulder, crying.

"I know…I know baby, I know."

"Dad wanted to leave, didn't he?" She sobbed, "He doesn't love us anymore."

"Your father loves you more than anything," she said, lifting Chaca's chin, "It's my fault...We just can't fix it."

"I thought you loved each other forever?" she whimpered.

"Forever is a long time sweetie," she said, kissing her forehead, "We need sleep. Come on." She scooped the girl up, carrying her over to the bed and laying down.

"Love you Mom," she said, cuddling against Chicha, "Promise you'll never leave?"  
"I promise darling."


	4. Return

She hummed gently, washing dishes in the large washbasin in the kitchen. She had been at peace since Pacha's departure from their lives. Of course, Tipo wasn't himself, none of his letters being replied to, but slowly they were starting to accept the change. She had been angry, then sad, then bitter. She had failed, and this break was her fault. She couldn't push down the guilt at first and had to resist the urge to write Pacha and apologize and ask him to come home. She knew that it was her job to make her marriage work- and she had failed, miserably, as a wife and a person.

No, she was never truly married to Pacha, just in a title. She didn't have to feel like this was her fault, because it wasn't. There was equal blame in all of it. She had finally accepted that it wasn't much different from her split from her mother- it hurt, and it always would hurt, but it was what's best. And as long as she kept hoping, Jack could return... and she could finally live the life that she had wanted for all those years.

She paused for a moment, feeling the cool breeze come through the window and caress her skin. She took a deep breath, letting the air fill her lungs until she thought she'd pop.

_There's something different about the wind today._

She walked outside, something deep inside her stirring. She didn't know what, or why, but she knew something was coming. Her eyes scanned the skyline, her gaze landing on the path from Cuzco and the east. She squinted, looking closer.  
There was someone coming.  
And that someone was having a rather difficult time walking properly.

"Jack," she whispered, starting to run down the hill, "Jack!" She ran down the path, all the way to him without stopping, yelling his name the whole way. She thought she'd explode right there, seeing him after almost two years apart. She flew into his arms, kissing him hard as they fell to the ground, her tears wetting his face.

"I assume you missed me, eh, luv?" he asked gently, brushing her hair back from her face.  
"Only a little," she whispered, resting her head on his chest, both of them laying in the middle of the dirt path, "I thought you were dead."  
"On the contrary luv," he said, grinning, "Death won't conquer me just yet. You need me too much." She nodded in agreement, her tears wetting his jacket. She was so happy, she couldn't stop crying. He was alive, he was here, and he had come back for her.  
"I left him," she said quietly, kissing his cheek, "I left him because I couldn't give myself to any other man but you...I couldn't do it anymore."  
"Really? You actually did it?" he asked, his expression looking overjoyed, "I dunno wot to say...I'm so 'appy for you, luv." She rolled off him and he stood, scooping her up with him in his arms, kissing her.  
"A man couldn't ask for better news," he said softly, before engulfing her in a passionate kiss.


End file.
